LOVE AFTER YOU
by Azalea Cloud77
Summary: REpublish. ga tau kenapa di delete. hiks. all hurt. KyuMin. GS.


LOVE AFTER YOU

Sore itu, kulihat matamu sayu, tidak fokus, dan pikiranmu entah kemana. Mungkin kau tengah memikirkan aegya kita, yang telah pergi sebulan yang lalu karena demam berdarah pada usia muda, masih duduk dibangku kelas 3 SD. Aku sedih, kau lebih sedih lagi, namun hatiku lebih perih lagi, kala melihatmu hanya duduk di kursi, sambil memandang keluar jendela, menerawang. Pada ayunan kayu yang kubuat 5 tahun silam.

Sungminie, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Memeluk hatimu? Aku kedinginan, kau lebih menggigil lagi. Sepi. Tak ada lagi rengekan rewel Minho saat memintamu menyuapinya sebelum berangkat sekolah, nyanyian nina bobomu di kamar birunya, senandung pagimu ketika memasak, saat-saat aku dan Minho yang berdiri berjajar di depan pintu tiap pagi menunggu ciumanmu, atau membetulkan dasi kami, bahkan hanya seberkas senyumanmu, tak ada.

Yang ada hanya pandangan kosong. Datar. Bulir hangat lolos dari mataku, membasahi pipiku. Aku tak ingin kau tau aku remuk redam disini. Kuusap pipiku tak sabar. Yang aku ingin kau tau adalah aku kuat disini, disampingmu, menopangmu.

Tuhan boleh memberiku cobaan dengan kepergian putra kita, tapi tidak denganmu! Aku marah, benar, membiarkan amarah menyala menggerogoti hati. Meletakkannya di ujung terkecil, mencoba iman, mencoba kuatnya hati, namun aku bukan karang, aku terkikis.

Kusentuh pucuk kepalamu, kubenamkan dalam dadaku, kubiarkan kau mendengar detak jantungku yang berpacu, mencoba menyadarkanmu dari lamunan panjangmu, lalu kucium pucuk kepalamu, meresapi tiap suka dan duka yang telah dirasakan tubuh ini. Kita bukan lagi dua, tapi satu. Sakitmu adalah sakitku, biarkan segala kelu membanjir, asal ada kau dan jiwamu, itu cukup.  
Lama, lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh tanganku, kau mendongak dan tersenyum samar. Aku terperangah. "Gomapta, jeongmal gomawo" kuucapkan berkali-kali sambil kukecup keningmu.

-()()()()()-

Aku memelukmu tiap malam, melindungimu dari dingin, dari duka yang masih meraja. Kau berjuang, bertindak seperti biasa, mengecupku kilat tiap pagi membuka mata, menyiapkan sarapan, menyiapkan air panas untukku mandi, memilihkan bajuku ke kantor, menyambutku, membersihkan rumah, kau sempurna. Kecuali satu, masih kulihat kau menghela nafas, tanpa asa, dan ini sudah bulan ke 7 semenjak kepergian Minho.

Malaikat kecil kita yang pernah hadir sejenak melengkapi kita, akan bersedih melihat eomma dan appanya terlalu merindukanya. Hingga ungu dan kelu.

Kusentuh pipimu, kutempelkan dahiku pada dahimu, kubisikkan kalimat sederhana "Cintaku pada kalian, padamu adalah bentuk sederhana dari anugerah. Tak akan menyiakannya walau sedetik. Aku tak akan pergi, kau harus kembali, karena ada aku disini yang menunggu." Kutatap matamu intens. Tak kutemukan emosi apapun disana. Sesuatu yang menggenang dipelupuk mataku mengaburkan pandanganku.

Kututup mataku, kukecup bibirmu lambat, tak ada nafsu, hanya cinta yang melebihi sayang, penyesalan, dan kerelaan. Tak ada balasan. Kulumat perlahan, mencurahkan kerinduan pada bibir merah mungilmu, dirimu, cintamu, yang kurasakan hanya basah di tanganku, entah air mata siapa. Kutarik kepalaku, yang kulihat matamu basah, sama halnya dengan milikku. Kali ini emosi merambat naik, kulumat kasar bibirmu, entah marah pada siapa, jantung ini berdetak kian cepat, seperti mengharapmu yang sudah beranjak pergi. Masih tak ada balasan. Sedih, dan air mata tak jua menyusut mengering. Aku rindu padamu Sungminie chagi, rindu sekali, hingga sesak rasanya. Biar mati saja, tanpa nafas yang menyela. Aku ingin mati begini, mati ketika mencintaimu. Hampir putus asa rasanya, kutarik kepalaku, meresapi wajah istriku, kupeluk kau erat dengan sesenggukan.

"Kyu..."

Aku terkesiap, mata kita saling bertatapan. Kulihat jelas cinta, kerinduan, dan harapan yang mencoba bangkit berkilat disana. Kau menghela nafas, tersenyum, manis sekali, seperti merelakan benar-benar rela, membungkusnya rapih, meletakkanya di sudut hati tak tersentuh. Detik berikutnya, kau mengalungkan tanganmu dileherku, "Mianhe..." lalu kau menciumku. Ciuman panjang. "Gomawo chagi" bisikku disela-sela ciuman.

-()()()()()-

Masih jelas teringat, hari-hari setelahnya tawa mulai hinggap dibibirmu. Senandung-senandung riang menghampiri rumah kita. Kau mulai berkebun, merawat rumah dengan cinta, bersenda gurau dengan ibuku ditelpon, dan merawatku dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Tak jarang wajah aegyo-mu menggodaku, hingga ingin kumakan kau. Aku kembali merasa di surga.

Suatu sore sepulang dari kantor kau meminta ditemani belanja. Dan kau membeli sekardus besar susu Prenagen Enensiss. "Mwo? Sebanyak ini chagi?"

"Yaaa, kita kan ga tau kapan dipercaya diberi momongan lagi sama Tuhan, aku ingin mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin, Kyu..." katamu sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Menunjukkan wajah aegyo andalanmu.

Ah, kau masih selalu berusaha memberi yang terbaik, bahkan sebelum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran calon aegya, kau telah mempersiapkanya.

"Mangkanya, kita harus berusaha sebaik mungkin" lanjutmu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Menggodaku.

"Haish, kau ini. Serahkan saja padaku!" kataku sambil memeluk pinggangmu dan mengecup pucuk kepalamu. Kalau aku menciummu possessive sekarang, tidak enak rasanya memberikan siaran live pada pengunjung supermarket yang lain. Hahaha.

-()()()()()-

Bersyukur kita dipercaya kembali memelihara calon aegya dalam perut bundarmu. Tak terbayangkan rasanya menatap wajah gembiramu keluar dari toilet sambil mengacungkan testpack beserta dua garis merahnya. Calon aegya kedua kita. Kupeluk erat dirimu, kukecup berkali-kali keningmu, "Jeongmal gomawo" kugendong dan berputar-putar tertawa-tawa bahagia. Terimakasih Tuhan, akhirnya kebahagiaan menyelimuti keluargaku.

3 bulan. 3 bulan lamanya aku mual tiap pagi, muntah-muntah, merasakan perut yang bergejolak. Orang bilang, morning sick. Yang aku heran, yang hamil kau Sungminnie chagi, mengapa aku yang moring sick? "Gomawo Kyu, kita benar-benar satu Kyu. Muach" katamu tiap kali aku mual. Sedangkan kau ingin makan gorengan tiap malam dan harus aku yang menggorengnya. Dan lagi, manjamu, jangan tanya. Tapi aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Kuraba gambar setengah lingkaran di dinding. Dari datar, kemudian melengkung sedikit, melengkung sedikit lagi, sedikit cembung, cembung, ada 10 garis disana. Aku tersenyum. Ialah kegiatan rutin kita, mengukur perutmu. Kau buka bajumu hingga dibawah dada, mengekspose perut bundarmu, berdiri menyamping ditembok kamar. Mengukirnya sesuai perutmu. Dan kau malah makan ice cream vanilla kesukaanmu dengan rambut kuncir kudamu yang bergoyang-goyang.

8,5 bulan usianya kini, kau memilih mengabadikan moment kehamilanmu melalui kamera. Kau duduk menyamping, dan aku menempelkan telingaku di perutmu, tanganmu mengelus surai karamelku. Kita berdua tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Kau bilang, foto ini akan menjadi kenang-kenangan, agar anak kita nanti tahu bahwa eomma dan appa nya benar-benar menyayanginya sedari ia di perut.

-()()()()()-

Kini, aku terduduk ditaman, dengan bayi satu bulan kugendong ditangan kiriku. Cantik, begitu mirip dirimu. Taemin namanya, ia menggeliat ketika sinar matahari tak sengaja menerpa wajahnya. Kukecup keningnya, kuhirup aromanya perlahan, menyesap sisa-sisa kehadiranmu di tubuhnya.

Jadi, aku berdoa untuk Taemin, agar ia secantik dirimu, berbudi pekerti, tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik hati, pengertian, tidak egois, menyayangi keluarganya, sepandai aku, dan sepolos dirimu. "Taemin, eomma dan appa benar-benar menyayangimu. Gomawo chagi, kau telah mengirimkan anugerah Tuhan untuk kita". Dan aku berjanji padamu untuk selalu menjaga Taemin dengan sepenuh hati, hingga akhir nanti.

Aku menunduk, mencoba menatapmu yang terbaring lelap di peraduan. Kau memandangku, kita saling tersenyum, ku kecup nisan bertulis namamu perlahan. Iya, kau telah pergi setelah seminggu tak sadarkan diri saat melahirkan Taemin karena tekanan darah tinggi yang mncapai 290. Kau pasti menyaksikan kami dari atas sana. "Gomapta, jeongmal gomawo". Kristal bening kembali lolos dari sudut mataku, aku mendongak menatap langit, kupejamkan mataku, kemudian melepas satu tarikan nafas, dan tersenyum penuh keikhlasan.

-end-

Hiks, hiks.  
Anyeong ^^/Azalea disini ^^/  
Apakah Azalea sudah pantas disebut author? Sepertinya belum. Karena ini fict pertama Azalea :)Mohon maaf kalo ada typo, dan nuansa hurt-nya kurang terasa.  
Mohon ϑí review ya untuk bahan koreksi Azalea ϑí kemudian fict ^^  
Semoga yang berikutnya menjadi lebih baik dan berbobot.  
Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fict ini :)

regrad,

_AzaLeA_


End file.
